Beauty and the Beast
by jessiexx34
Summary: Sometimes, the princess doesn't realize that her prince was there for her all along.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly, I do not own any of the gossip girl characters.

----

Seven year old Blair Waldorf was excited for her eighth birthday party, in which she invited her whole class. And what excited her even more was that Nate Archibald had reserved his invitation within the first twenty-four hours. But he hadn't been the first, or the second. Actually, he had been the third person to reserve his spot at the party, because Serena had been second, and surprisingly, the first had been Chuck Bass. Blair had hated Chuck so much since the first day she had met him and he had purposely tripped her into the sandbox. She hadn't cried, because crying was for the weak, but she had yelled at him for a good couple minutes and pulled his scarf off his suit and stomped on it before running off to the bathroom to cry in private.

There was no true theme this year for her party, but she would be the princess like her father had predicted, wearing a gold dress and a rose clip in her hair. She was going to be Belle, from Beauty and the Beast, her favorite princess movie. No one knew that, not even her mother who believed that Cinderella was better because she received all the attention and that the princess was blond. Blair adored Belle because though even she wasn't the most popular princess, she fell for the prince with the true heart and the one who may not have been the nicest.

And the Beast could be compared to Chuck Bass, not that she would admit it.

Blair giggled at her reflection in the mirror before making sure that her gold crown was settled nicely on her brown locks. The gold dress she was wearing was perfect too, and her mother had even made it special for her. A knock on the door entered her thoughts and she pranced over to the door and opened it, smiling at her father.

"Ready to see your friends, Blair Bear?" he asked, smiling at his young daughter. She nodded as she grabbed his hand tightly and walked down the staircase. Blair's eyes wandered the crowd, searching for a familiar head of gold locks, but alas, the boy wasn't there. But the overexcited blond pranced over to the brunette and hugged the petite body. Blair laughed as she hugged Serena van der Woodsen back tightly.

"Happy birthday Bee!" Serena said before letting go and allowing her friend to breathe again. Blair laughed.

"Thanks S! Do you like my dress? My mommy made it just for me!"

"Of course! It's the bestest out of everyone's here! You're the princess of the party." And that was what Blair Waldorf was aiming for as the music began and echoed through the busy halls of the penthouse. But Nate still hadn't arrived at the party, and Serena knew that because she too was waiting for the golden boy. So the blond dragged her best friend to the dance floor.

They danced and danced and danced, always the center of attention. Blair, though, didn't dance with Serena during the slow songs, or anyone for that matter, determined that the first slow dance she would dance would be with Nate. Even if he wasn't here yet. And then she felt a tap on her shoulder. Blair turned around, hoping that it would be Nate.

"Hey Blair. Happy birthday!" his blue eyes shinned and Blair almost squealed with delight. Nate was finally here. And he was about to ask her to dance, she could tell just by the way he pursed his lips as though he was about to say something. And he did. "Do you know where Serena is?"

Her heart dropped a hundred feet. He wanted to see Serena? Not the birthday girl? Blair wanted to burst into tears. "She's over by the chips." She said and he nodded before turning around and running in the direction of the food. Wasn't he supposed to be excited to see _her_ and not her best friend?

Blair watched as the golden crown ran into the crown and disappeared, off to find the blond that had captured his attention for the time being. She felt like she was abandoned in the middle of the dance floor at her eighth birthday. So she did the only thing her simple mind could comprehend: run away. And Waldorf's never ran away. Sure, they pranced or glided, but Blair felt as though everyone was watching her that all she wanted to do was run. But what she didn't know was that a pair of brown eyes had watched her been rejected and also watched as she fled from the scene. And then those eyes and that body followed.

Her body shuddered as silent sobs escaped her lips. Of course, perfect beautiful, blond, amazing, fun Serena got whatever she wanted while the brunette with the simple looks and the talented mind watched as everything came easy to the best friend. Blair knew that most likely she would always live in her friend's shadow, and she hated that.

A knock on the door stopped Blair in mid sniffle. Who would notice that poor lowly Blair Waldorf would be alone in her room? But she got up from her bed, wiped her eyes and opened the door.

"Happy birthday Blair," the eight year old Chuck Bass said, his trademark smirk already perfected and on his face. Blair's lips twitched slightly and tears were in her eyes. She had hoped it was Nate, and Chuck could tell she wasn't happy. "I brought your present and some cake."

He said the magic words: Presents and Cake. Blair immediately opened the door all the way and grabbed the cake from his hands and bounced back to her bed, the sadness forgotten. Sure, she hated the fool but come on! It was cake and a present. Chuck let out a small laugh as he followed her, watching her every movement before sitting next to her on the bed.

"Thanks for the cake" she said as she finished the plate and placed it beside her on the bedside table. She sat eagerly for the present. Chuck knew this, but was taunting her.

"You look like Belle." He said, smiling. Blair blushed.

"I was trying to. I have the movie up here, do you wanna watch it with me?" she asked, not really thinking about what she was saying. He nodded eagerly, knowing that even though he was a boy watching a princess movie, he would do anything with Blair. Anything in the whole wide world.

So the two got comfortable next to each other, and with each predictable scary moment, Blair snuggled closer in Chuck's arm. Just when it was about to be the part where Belle and the Beast danced, Chuck paused the movie. It was late now, the echoes of the classmates thinning.

"Would you like to dance?"

And she would, so while Belle and the Beast danced to Mrs. Potts singing, so did Chuck and Blair. Chuck took her first slow dance. And little eight years old Blair repaid him with a kiss on the lips, taking each others first kiss, whether they knew it or not.

So by the end of the night, Chuck watched Blair sleep, her arms wrapped around the brown teddy bear he had gotten her and the 2000 dollar bracelet on her wrist. He was hers and he would make sure that he would be the first for everything for her.

But for now, Chuck Bass was content with sleeping next to Blair Waldorf's petite body and teddy bear (name Chip) for the night. And in the morning, there would be yelling, but he was happy that he had spent the best birthday with Blair all by himself.

-----

Ok, so this was my first EVER gossip girl fanfic. So review, although I'm not begging. I just wanna know if I portrayed the characters to their full extent. And maybe if I get enough, I'll make another chapter of Belle and the Beast, when they're older or something. But I'll settle for this, so I hope you enjoyed it XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Beauty and the Beast: Chapter 2**

A groan escaped the lips of the tiny brunette as she lay in her bed, red dots covering her porcelain skin. The thirteen year old was a little too old to have chicken pox, but she did because when her father's friend brought their little annoying three year old and had given Blair Waldorf the chicken pox. What could she do, though? Dorota was watching her like a hawk, making sure that everything Blair was doing wouldn't allow her to leave the house. The girl was missing school for at least a week because she didn't want the world to know about her blemishes that itched.

Her friends had sent her flowers, chocolates, balloon, cards, and other things that were suppose to make sick kids happy, but nothing had cheered her up. The only good thing about the whole day so far was that Nate had called twice to see how she was doing. It made her feel loved.

"Dorota!" she whined as she rang the little gold bell next to her bed. The Polish maid ran into the room, smiling at Blair.

"Yes Mees Waldorf?"

"I want some chicken soup. _Now_" the sick Blair was even worse then the healthy Blair because she wanted everything right away without thought. Dorota had been sent on a wild goose chase all day. "And sunflowers. I want some sunflowers in my room."

Dorota nodded and hurried out of the room, leaving her door ajar. Blair had practically everything surrounding her, things from food to magazines with celebrities to books. Her cell phone suddenly vibrated and Blair snatched it off the comforter. Of course she immediately thought that it was Nate, calling to ask if everything was ok and if she needed something. But when her eyes landed on the caller id, she sighed.

"What?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting such a welcoming greeting."

"Seriously Bass? I don't feel well and I don't want to argue right now. So can your just get the teasing over with and hang the phone up?" Blair asked tiredly. Chuck's eyes widened. Was Blair seriously surrendering? He should have recorded the conversation.

"Actually, I was just wondering if you needed anything."

Blair sniffled, allowing snot to go up her nose and through her windpipe. Sure, she may have red dots all over her pale body, but that didn't matter. She had a cold on top of that and a temperature of 100 degrees Fahrenheit. Her fingers scratched one of the dots on her stomach before replying. "Could you bring over some vanilla ice cream, a mocha frappachino…and _Beauty and the Beast_?" her voice was almost a whisper that Chuck had to strain his ears to listen to her voice.

"Of course. Anything else?"

"Thanks Chuck."

"It'll be fun as long as I don't walk in and see _Harry Potter_ posters everywhere" Chuck teased and then the dial tone separated the two's voices for the moment. At least there was one person who supported the brunette during her time of need. And like she thought, she was thirteen and there needed to be someone around her and for the day, it had been the Harry Potter books and the enchanting words that swirled around her brain.

- - -

"Meese Blair, Meester Chuck is here" Dorota said, waking Blair from her small nap. A groan escaped the red lips as she opened her eyes and sat up, completely discombobulated. Chuck noticed this as he entered the room, his arms filled with the richest ice cream, a new movie, a Starbucks and…

"Meester Chuck got you a rose, so I place it in vase," Dorota said, pointing to the vase by her bed. Blair gaped at the rose, looking at the perfection of it. Well, there were two roses, both red and beautiful. Suddenly, she recomposed herself and shoved all of the crap on her bed off the side, making room for her and Chuck to sit. Chuck sat down next to Blair, kicking his shoes off his feet. Harold Waldorf peaked in the room and saw the two sitting next to each other and grinned.

"I told you, Blair bear, someone would be here to see you. Do you want me to put the movie in?" Blair nodded, and Chuck tried not to laugh. The nickname was bad, it was just so…_Blair_. It was just as adorable and it fit her. Harold walked over (it was more of a swagger, Chuck noted) and started the movie. The father walked over to his daughter, gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked over to the maid who was standing in the corner. "I always see little boys lining up to date my daughter, and I fear for them. But Charles Bass is the exception." And with that the father departed from the room, having wisdom that even Dorota hadn't realized.

Blair, however, hadn't heard anything because she had been smiling and laughing with Chuck. He always knew how to make her feel better. Dorota even slipped out of the room and closed the door. It was something about Chuck that made Blair feel as though she was queen of the world. But suddenly she hushed him as Belle started to sing.

"_There goes the baker just the same as always…"_ the princess's voice echoed the room and Chuck smiled at Blair.

"I could have smuggled in some booze if you had wanted some" he said randomly. Blair looked at him and smiled.

"Penciling in a night to get wasted is not something I want to do" she said, itching some more of the red dots. Chuck grabbed her delicate hand.

"Don't scratch. The more scratching you do, the more likely you'll get scars. And we don't want a pretty girl like you covered with scratches." Blair nodded in agreement. As the movie flickered through the screen, Chuck watched the brunette close her eyes.

Chuck had a secret about those roses. One was a real rose from the flower shop by Blair's house, and the other was a plastic one. It represented the amount of caring Chuck had for the brunette, probably more then he felt for any other human being in the world.

"Hey Chuck?" Blair whispered, drawing a pair of brown eyes over to her. "You're the first person to come and see me when I'm sick." Her hand twitched as she almost scratched another itch.

"Well then, I'll just have to continue being the first for everything," Chuck said, grinning. Blair let out a laugh and then she fell into a deep sleep. "Wait: I thought Nathanial was here first!" but there was no reply as Blair continued to sleep.

Chuck smiled and closed his eyes, resting his head on her head and one of his arms wrapped itself around her waist. She was only allowing Chuck to be around her when she was sick because she was discombobulated, but Chuck didn't mind. In fact, he enjoyed a break from their constant arguments. It made him feel like someone may perhaps love him.

And love was a fickle thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beauty and the Beast: Chapter 3**

"Jesus Christ Chuck! You're such a pervert!" fifteen year old Blair Waldorf yelled at the brown haired teenager sitting next to her. His infamous smirk toyed with his the edges of his lips as he returned his attention to Blair.

"Well, because you my princess seem to become immune to my devilish charm, I'm trying to find some lucky girl to bring home tonight." He replied, ignoring the gagging noises coming from a curly brunette, a blue eyed blond, and a chuckle from his best friend. After all, they were the nonjudgmental breakfast club, even if this was their first official outing as a group. And by outing, I mean partying at a club.

Blair rolled her eyes as she leaned gently against Nate's muscular chest. They had been dating officially for three weeks, twelve hours, seventeen minutes, and fifty five seconds. Not that Chuck was counting or anything. And for him, it had been almost two months since he lost his virginity to Georgina Sparks, the slut of the school. His plan had been to make Blair jealous, but considering the girl he liked was currently dating his best friend, it hadn't worked. But Georgina was trying to get him into bed again, so it had somehow worked on that slut.

Serena, however, was a tad bit jealous that her best friend was dating someone she potentially liked. And that defeated the purpose of trying to impress Nate. But if she knew that Nate was only using Blair at the current moment to make his blue eyed beauty jealous, perhaps she wouldn't be thinking of a hundred and one ways to suffocate Blair.

None of this was obvious to the brown hair brunette, who was drunk beyond repair. After all, her mother and she had gotten into a fight (again) and all Blair wanted to do was let loose and forget about what had happened. "Hey Blair?" she looked up at her honey bunny.

"Natie?" she giggled out, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Will it be alright if Serena and I dance? I don't want you to get nauseous." He responded, flashing her a million wat smile. Blair immediately nodded and felt her body weight shift over to another man, sitting on the other side of her. Her eyes followed her boyfriend and best friend to the dance floor before they had completely disappeared.

"I'm still not good enough for Nate, am I?" she whispered, leaning off of Chuck and looking into his eyes. "I'll never compare to Serena van der Woodsen and her greatness."

Chuck knew that the petite brunette was completely wasted, so he could complement her all he wanted and wouldn't be tortured tomorrow for it. She'd have a horrible hangover. "Your better then Serena. She's such a slut with all the partying she and whoregina do all the time. I'm surprised she isn't pregnant or doesn't have an STD."

Blair laughed. "Yeah, I guess your right." She quickly became serious though as she glanced at Chuck. "Will you take me to your suite? My mom is home and I don't want her to see me drunk after our fight." Chuck nodded, and helped the teen to her feet, grabbing her purse and headband, and then before Blair knew it, they were in his limo.

Blair allowed her curls to be crushed when her head landed again the cool window. It was almost Christmas, her favorite time of year. She loved ice skating and the way snow looked over New York City…

"Hey Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go ice skating?"

Chuck looked at her blankly. That was such a girl request, never mind a drunk girl. Usually girls wanted to make out with him, considering he was such a stud muffin, but he knew from the moment he and Blair met, she was different. In a good way, of course. So being the charming gentleman he was, he told the driver to drop them off at the nearest ice skating rink. "I've never ice skated before" he said, sheepishly. Blair rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Well, after tonight is over, you can say you have. And trust me, you'll be a pro."

The only time Chuck would ever hang out by the ice skating rink was because all the girls wore little skirts that gave boys his age enough view of whatever underwear they were wearing…if any, for that matter. So Blair stumbled out of the limo, holding Chuck's arm, and led him to wear they would rent skates. She didn't want to wear the usual outfit for skating because it was only Chuck. But, then again, Chuck wasn't normal. He was…well…_Chuck_.

So Blair teetered onto the ice, laughing as she continued to do circles while Chuck stood by and watched. But because Blair was drunk, she turned and wasn't able to stop until she skated right into Chuck's chest. Both wobbled for a moment, before falling onto the cold hard ice. The two started to laugh hysterically, as though there was nothing funnier in the world. And there wasn't.

"I told you I could skate!" she began before a fit of laughter erupted "I just can't stop!"

Chuck laughed. "Obviously."

They calmed down and laid on the ice, not caring that either were cold or that their head's hurt from the ice. "You know what would be perfect," Blair whispered. Chuck turned his head to face her, an eyebrow raised. "If it began to snow."

And it was as if someone had heard them, because suddenly flakes of frozen ice that glimmered in the lights that surrounded New York City began to fall. Blair looked at them memorized, amazed that someone so beautiful could come out of the sky while Chuck just looked at her. Snow was mixing in with her chocolate curls, her cheeks a rosy red from the cold and laughter, and her hand wrapped around Chuck's. This was how it was meant to be, she wasn't suppose to be dating Nate. She was supposed to be dating Chuck and spending moments like this all the time. But she wasn't. One day she would, though.

One day she would.

- - -

Chuck carried the sleeping Blair into his bedroom at his personal suite. They had skated for a little while before Blair declared she was tired and that she needed her beauty sleep. So he listened to her, and she had fallen asleep in his limo. But she began to stir in her sleep before her eyes flew open.

"Where am I?" she whispered, glancing around the bedroom.

"My room. I thought you were sleeping" she shook her head. "No? Well, I'll have to put on a movie then. _Breakfast at Tiffany's_?" Blair shook her head again, surprising Chuck. "What then?"

"Do you have _Beauty and the Beast_?" she whispered. Chuck smirked and stuck the movie into the player. So they would sleep together, and she would probably have a hangover in the morning. But Chuck would trade nothing else in the world. After all, he was her beast.

And the Beast always became the prince.

**OK!!!!!! Well, chapter three is up…and I've gotten lots of reviews! YAY! It makes me all bubbly when I see people reviewing chapters that have taken a lot of work.**

**But…(because there is always a but)**

**Does anyone have any ideas for the epic CHAIR? Because I'm having a brain fart on what should happen next and I'd love impute**

**  
AND (because there is always an AND)**

**Review please!. :D**

**-JESSIE**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK! Thanks to Edwardslover09, ****ThatAbbyChic****, gossipgirl456, ****TriGemini****, ****thegoodgossipgirl****, Shopper-mania, and ****Angelwriter214**** for the reviews! You guys made my day!**

**I'm thinking maybe one or two more chapters of this story, considering this was only suppose to be a one shot! But I've been brainstorming an actual, like, story to write about. CHAIR of course. Blair has to protect Chuck from killers and haters because he's a multimillionaire and she's the FBI's best protector?**

**WHAT?! WHO GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?!**

**X-D**

It was getting worse.

Perhaps it wouldn't have started if Serena van der Woodsen hadn't disappeared suddenly, in the midst of everything going on. Perhaps it wouldn't have started if Nate never started smoking pot. Perhaps it wouldn't have started if her father never fell for her mother's model. Perhaps…perhaps…perhaps.

But it did start, and Blair Waldorf was once again, in the bathroom, her head resting on the wall around the toilet. She was fat and ugly, maybe that was why everyone was changing. Maybe she just wasn't good enough for everyone. That was what her mother usually implied anyways.

This time, she had run into the bathroom in the midst of the dinner party her mother was throwing again. Nate hadn't been able to tell that Blair's mood had been dark and cranky ever since her father and her best friend left. The only confident she had was Chuck Bass, but even he didn't know what she was making herself do. Had she known a pair of brown eyes followed her curiously out of the room, maybe she would have suspected that her secret eating disorder wasn't so secret anymore.

It was tiring to be perfect all the time, Blair mused as she continued to sit in the same spot as when she puked. No one ever told her she was beautiful and special and amazing anymore. Her mother had never spoken those words, and Nate never did either. All she had to rely on was her father, and he wasn't even in New York City anymore. He had moved to France, leaving his Blair Bear in the midst of total destruction.

"Waldorf?"

Blair bolted up straight and flushed the toilet, trying to rid all evidence of what she had been doing lately away. Quickly, she stood up and opened the bathroom door slightly. "Bass?"

Chuck ran his fingers through his gelled hair. He hadn't meant to follow Blair, but this wasn't the first time she had abruptly left the table in a hurry and headed into the bathroom. He wasn't to investigate what she was doing. "What are were doing?"

"What does it look like I was doing? I was peeing."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "You're lying to me."

"Am not!" Blair protested, even though she was.

"You're mouth isn't matching your eyes when you talk. Now spill."

Blair sighed and crossed her arms. Chuck pulled the bathroom door open all the way and his nose scrunched up. "It smells like puke," And then it dawned on him. "Waldorf, you're not…" his voiced trailed off, not being able to complete the sentence.

Blair brushed passed the brunette boy, ignoring the concern look he was giving her. "I'm not what, Chuck? Not making myself throw up?" her voice cracked for a moment before she recovered. "Why does it matter? No one cares about me."

Chuck watched as Blair walked over to her bed and sat there. She really didn't know that he cared about her? That stupid butterflies were always making him nauseas because whenever they were around, she was around? "That's not true, and you know that."

She turned to him, her eyes flashing. Was he testing her? Even he knew how dangerous that was. "Who cares about me, Chuck? My best friend left me, my boyfriend is stoned like a nincapoop, my mother is drunk and doesn't love me, and my own _father_ left me for a man! Excuse me for thinking that nothing I do is ever right!" Tears were threatening to pour down her delicate cheeks.

Chuck looked at her with concern. He hadn't known that this much had been bottled up in her small petite body. So he did the most awkward thing that he could possibly do. He walked right up to her and hugged her.

You have to understand, Chuck Bass _never_ gave hugs. He had never been the huggy type, but this was an exception. Blair Waldorf was always the exception. He felt her stiffen in his arms for a moment, before relaxing and breaking down in tears. Chuck awkwardly patted her on the back, trying to soothe her. He also didn't deal with crying girls that well either.

"Never think that no one cares about you. I'm always here, even though we always argue and crap. I won't be going anywhere. You're my family, Waldorf, and I'm yours. Don't worry about Nathanial, he'll snap out of it. And if he doesn't, well, that just proves that you're too good for him.

Blair sniffled and gave Chuck a small smile. Who knew that he could actually be a caring Basshole for once in his life? It was probably one of the only times in her sixteen years of living that Chuck had ever admitted that they were family. And sometimes, she wanted to be more then family. She wanted to be his. But Nate was her prince in shinning armor, not her beast. The beast was always scary.

But the beast in front of her had another side. He seemed to care about her well being and was willing to risk everything in his life for her. And Blair had to thank Chuck for that. One day, just not today.

"Promise me you won't scare me like that anymore." Chuck said, staring at her. Blair bit her lip and nodded. "Now that we have that covered, lets skip out on this lame party and watch a movie or something."

Blair hugged Chuck for one more moment before nodding. "I'll call Dorota to send up popcorn, you pick out the movie. And no scary movies, I want something with a happily ever after right now." Chuck smirked at her before turning and looking at her movie list.

The movies ranged from every category possible. But Chuck knew just the one for a moment like this. So when Blair came prancing in, well, she was in shock that she saw _Beauty and the Beast_ beginning on the screen, and Chuck already sleeping on her bed.

She sighed and placed the popcorn between the two and smiled at him. He was adorable when he slept, so peaceful. And the dream was probably a good one, considering she kept seeing his lips turn upwards. Hopefully, it was about her. Well, she hoped anyways. It may not being. But it better be. Or maybe not, she couldn't choose.

Her fingers intertwine with his and Blair rested her head on his shoulder. As if by magic, Chuck's rested right on top of hers.

Nate may be her prince charming, but Blair would pick the beast any day.

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Where the _hell_ is Nate?!" Blair Waldorf cried, stomping her foot on the ground. Serena van der Woodsen sighed and rolled her eyes. How was she supposed to know? According to Blair, Nate was usually off somewhere getting stoned with Carter Bazien.

Which was probably where he was right now.

Serena, though, was still harboring a small crush to him after the year she had spent in boarding school and at this boring gala, she was ready to find someone else to hang out with that was different then Blair because Blair was acting more of a bitch than usual.

"I'll go find him!" Serena said, tucking a strand of yellow hair behind her ear as she marched off somewhere far away from Blair. Blair watched her go, far too aware of the fact that her best friend probably was going to suck face with her boyfriend, but at this point, she didn't care.

It had been three weeks since Serena came back from the unknown, and Blair was pretty pissed off about it. After all, Serena was taking all the attention again, leaving Blair second best. Chuck was still her best friend, whether everyone knew it or not, Serena was just around her for the attention. Chuck still knew all of her darkest secrets and had been there for her during some of her darkest times. Nate, however, was usually stoned and then complained about how Blair never told him anything anymore.

She wondered why she was even dealing with him anymore.

Biting her lip, her doe eyes wandered around the room, everyone in the Upper East Side looking their best right now. Serena was off somewhere, Nate was stoned, and by the looks of it, Chuck was busy sucking faces with some red head whose boob's looked faked.

Crossing her arms, she stood up from her secluded corner and started walking towards Chuck, and by the time she reached him, it looked like her 'best friend' was too busy groping some girl to notice that she needed to talk to him.

"Chuck," she said, but Chuck ignored her call. "CHUCK!"

His head shot up, but the redhead continued to kiss his neck. "Can't you see I'm a little busy here, Waldorf?" he shot at her "Unless you can make my time rewarding, you need to leave."

Blair smirked at Chuck before leaning close to his ear. "I have one word for you: lingerie."

Immediately, Chuck tensed up, shoved the redhead off of him, and followed Blair upstairs to her bedroom. He closed the door behind him and grinned at Blair. "So, do you need to strip for me or shall I take your clothes off for you?"

A swift kick shut Chuck up.

"I cannot believe you thought I was serious," Blair said, making her way into her closet. Chuck sat on the edge of her bed, nursing his foot, and mumbled something that Blair wisely ignored. "Now, how do I get Nate's attention off of Serena?"

Chuck's mouth almost dropped. "You mean you still haven't sealed the deal with Archibald? At this rate, you'll never get laid!"

Tears prickled behind Blair's big brown eyes. Chuck saw this coming and immediately felt bad. Walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, something he had done frequently after Serena left. "Waldorf, if Nate doesn't want to seal the deal, it's his fault. You're still the hottest girl in the room. Serena is like a walking STD."

Nodding, Blair pretended that Chuck actually meant it. He was sometimes a better boyfriend then Nate was, and she loved him for that. In a purely platonic love that is. "I just-He doesn't love me anymore, does he?

Chuck knew the answer to that, and it wasn't the one Blair wanted to hear. Just the way Nate looked at Serena was enough to seal the deal. Perhaps at one point he loved Blair, but now he was only with Blair because Nate didn't want to be alone. Or Nate was just too scared to tell Serena what he really felt and Blair was just his fall back or something. "Of course he does." He told her, and hated every moment that he lied to her.

She nodded again and composed herself, pulling away from Chuck and marching over to her closet. Her dress was already sliding off her skinny figure-Chuck was getting a hard on just looking at her back-before she hid in her closet and put on her night slip. She wasn't going back to her mother and the stupid party.

"You can stay up here if you want," Blair said nonchalantly before sitting down on the bed. Chuck looked at her, her long legs poking out from beneath the small slip. If he was her boyfriend, he would be all over her, but he wasn't. Chuck Bass wasn't boyfriend material.

Shrugging his shoulders as though he wasn't completely turned on right now, he looked at Blair, who was tucked under the blankets. "Do you have anything that I can wear? I mean, a suit isn't all that comfortable."

Blair rolled her eyes. "My father left a pair of satin pajamas before he left for France. They're in my second draw." Chuck made his way over to the draw, and when he opened it, there was the promised lingerie next to the pajamas.

His pants were getting very tight, but he managed to get changed without Blair noticing what was happening to his body. Blair was too busy flipping through channels anyways.

Squealing with delight as Chuck sat down next to her-all awkward-she grinned. "Look! _Beauty and the Beast_ is on ABC Family!" she said with excitement. She turned the volume up loudly so that neither of them could hear whatever was going on downstairs. "You know that you're the only one I've ever watched this movie with?"

His eyebrows rose. "Even dear Nathanial doesn't watch this?"?

Blair snorted. "No. I think he'd shoot himself before he would watch this." She said, and Chuck knew that she probably had a point. Snuggling close to him, Blair rested her head on the satin blue shirt and watched as Belle came out, singing the opening song. "If only my life was like that."

Chuck looked at her and grinned. "I'll be your beast. One day we'll go to Paris. You can wear a yellow dress and I'll be the beast and we can dance around Paris."

Laughing, Blair didn't think he was serious. "Alright. I'll hold you to that."

Hours later, Nate came wandering upstairs, looking to say goodbye to Blair when he opened the bedroom door. There was Chuck and Blair, hands intertwined and smiling in their sleep as the finishing song of _Beauty and the Beast _played.

Even Mr. Man-Bangs knew that these two were more like the characters in the movie then they realized.

**Sorry this took forever to get out. I'm having such a major writer's block on my other story, so I thought that this would be the best one to update. I mean, it hasn't been updated in forever! R&R!**


	6. A Quick Update!

Hey guys! I know I suck, because I haven't been on in forever . sorry about that. But I'm back and I made a new account, to do the whole 'starting fresh' aspect. Of course, I'll be moving all of the popular stories onto this account within the next couple of days, depending on how busy I am. So get ready for some updates! My new account is .jess so if you wanna get updated please do whatever you do with this account.

Thanks for being loyal!  
-Jessie


End file.
